Un año es demasiado
by Halli13
Summary: Emily es una chica común y corriente, hasta que se ve obligada a vivir con su Tío Charlie Swan y su depresiva prima Isabella. A medida que pasa los días, todo se vuelve mas misterioso y todo lo que ella creía no lo es. Quien rayos son los Cullen? Vampiros? Tienes que estar bromeando.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Oscuridad era lo que reinaba en la calle, las sombras cruzaban rápidamente la calle, una luz, un faro mejor dicho se prendía y se apagaba, dando un tono más sombrío al lugar, la luna, el único testigo de todo, el guardián de todas la noches, el rayo de luz para la única persona que pasaba corriendo, jadeando por el cansancio, a lo lejos vio el faro. Miro a ambos lados y vio a un perro mirando fijamente el faro que se prendía y apagaba, un cosquilleo recorrió por todo su cuerpo cuando fijo su mirada en aquel hombre mirando la casa que tenía frente, por su mente paso millones de maneras de pasar sin que ese hombre probablemente un loco, la mirara. Trago saliva y se armo de valor para pasar lentamente la calle, sin darse cuenta el perro la seguía de forma silenciosa, cuando las altos zapatos que traía se hundió en el pasto, la desesperación le estaba inundando, pero tenía que conservar la calma, no sabía por qué tenía tanto miedo, era cierto todo daba muchos miedo en esa calle, el hombre, la hora, la oscuridad, el perro. El pánico la entro el perro, en donde se encontraba aquel perro, volvió a mirar hacia el hombre y lo vio hablando con el perro, soltó un grito ahogado, ambos el hombre y el perro voltearon a mirarla, sin pensarlo se saco los zapatos y corrió, pero el hombre se encontraba enfrente de ella y le sonrió y antes de que pueda hacer algo todo fue negro. El hombre sonrió satisfecho, volvió a mirar la casa.

-Ya llegara el día-se limpio el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, mientras que desaparecía junto a una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Una tormenta se acercaba.

* * *

Capitulo Uno: El Viaje

Bueno, mi nombre es Emily Swan, tengo 15 años y vivo en San Francisco, con mi papa Joshua Swan. Tengo los ojos azules, cabellos negros, piel morena, no soy muy alta, la verdad tengo la estatura de una chica de mi edad. Ahora mismo me encuentro en mi habitación, empacando, la razón me mudo a Forks, lejos de donde me encuentro. Me mudo por dos razones:

La primera: Mi papa va a hacer una gira por toda Europa y no quiere arrastrarme con él, Joshua es escritor, antes no lo era, pero luego de que mi mama falleció, quedo devastado, lo despidieron de la empresa en donde trabaja y no tenía fuerza para nada, consulto con una psicóloga que le hizo abrir los ojos, tardo un ano en recuperarse y decidió escribir un libro llamado "La vida aun tiene sentido", se trata de toda su experiencia, de todo lo que el sintió en aquellos tiempos, tuvo tanto éxito que la editorial le ofreció hacer conferencias, firmar autógrafos a sus fans.

Segundo: La hija del Tío Charlie, tiene alguna especie de depresión, según me conto papa, Bella había terminado con novio y ahora ni siquiera sale casa además del instituto. Las palabras de papa fueron-La oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas mejor a tu prima Bella-.

A pesar de conocer muy bien al Tío Charlie nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer a Bella. Papa, Mama y yo lo visitábamos tres veces al año, siempre mencionada a Bella y por como describía a Bella parecía una chica muy buena e inteligente, callada y un poco tímida.

-¿Estas lista, cariño?- suspire y mire por última vez mi pequeña pero acogedora habitación .

-Si estoy lista- agarre mi maleta y lo arrastre hasta el taxi que no esperaba en frente de casa. Definitivamente iba a extrañar el calor, las calles, el ruido de San Francisco, a donde ahora iba siempre hace frio, todo es tranquilo y no hay muchos habitantes. En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto, mi papa se encargo de todos los documentos, aun faltaba una hora para su vuelo, pero el mio ya iba a salir.

-Buenos esta es la despedida- sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, era la primera vez, que me alejaba a el por tanto tiempo- Oh! Vamos pequeña Em, no llores, sabes que siempre te voy a escribir y llamar.

-Me lo prometes?- logre preguntarle, pero mi voz se quebró y empezó a llorar.

-Te lo prometo-Me abrazo tan fuerte y yo le devolví mas fuerte- Te voy a extrañar, voy a extrañar esos ojos azules- una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas, se limpio y me sonrió-No causes problemas a tu tío y pórtate bien, te quiero mucho, hija.

-Yo también papa- Le sonreí- voy a hacer el esfuerzo, nos vemos

-Nos vemos hija, cuídate- Agarre mi maleta y lo puse en la cinta, fui a hablar con la señorita, que me dedico una sonrisa.

-Asiento 23-A, que tenga un buen viaje- le agradecí, mire por última vez a mi papa, le sonreí y me dirigí hacia el pasillos que me llevo a la puerta del avión, no era la primera vez que me subía a un avión , pero igual estaba un poco nerviosa, la verdad tenía un poco de miedo , ya que me imaginaba la película destino final, me rei ante mis pensamientos, intente relajarme y me dedique a mirar hacia la ventana, luego de varios minutos el capitán pidió a los pasajeros ponerse los cinturones ya que estaba más a punto de despegar.

El vuelo no fue muy largo de San Francisco a Seattle era una hora y treinta cuatro minutos y luego una hora en avioneta a Port Ángeles, al llegar al aeropuerto, agarre mi maleta y me dedique a buscar al Tío Charlie, ya hacía casi dos años que no lo veía.

-¡Emily!- escuche mi nombre gritar a mis espaldas, en definitiva era él, con su uniforme de policía, su bigote característico, se parecía un poco a papa, excepto por el corte de pelo y que Tio era mucho más serio y un poco mas alto.

-¡Tío Charlie!-grite y fui a abrazarlo.

-Wow, no esperaba tal abrazo- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraban unas pocas arrugas en la frente-agarra tu maleta y nos vamos.

Asentí, al salir del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos a su patrulla, agarro mi maleta y lo metió en la guantera. Estaba un poco cansada por el vuelo, pero eso no me iba impedir hablar con el Tío Charlie. Durante todo el viaje nos quedamos hablando, bueno más bien hable, ya él solo era mas de escuchar y asentir cuando le preguntaba algo.

-Bueno basta de hablar de mí, ¿qué hay de tu vida Tío?-pregunte, el solo seguía mirando la calle-¿Como esta Bella?-apretó el volante con fuerza, me reprendí a mi misma por esa pregunta.

-Crei Joshua ya te lo había contado-Dijo serio.

-Si- y eso fue todo, el ambiente se torno un poco incomodo, mire por la ventana y ya estábamos a punto de llegar-No cambio mucho Forks eh?.

-Solo un poco- y estaciono frente a la casa, estaba tal como la última vez.

-Aun sigue faltando un poco de pintura, no lo crees?-se quedo mirando la casa por un minuto y asintió- comprare un poco de pintura y veras que quedara como nueva.

-No es necesario-Dijo entrando a la casa-Pasa, ponte cómoda.

-Gracias, pero igual comprare la pintura- al entrar vi que estaba cambiado por dentro.

-Bella hizo algunos cambios.

-Si, me di cuenta-cerré la puerta y ahí fue cuando escuche una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-Charlie ¿eres tú?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-Si, cariño soy yo- se a cerco a la sala y por primera vez vi a mi prima, se quedo mirándome fijamente.

-Bella, ella es Emily tu prima-me presento Charlie-Emily ella es Bella.

-Hola Bella, mucho gusto, Tio Charlie y papa me han hablado mucho de ti- dije con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

Bella una chica de piel blanca, ojos marrones, cabellos color caoba, rostro inocente y algo triste por lo que vi.

-Ven Emily te mostrare tu habitación- asentí y lo seguí. Mi habitación era la última, no era grande, ni muy pequeña, las paredes eran de un color celeste, la cama se encontraba a un costado y a su lado una pequeña mesita, al otro lado un pequeño escritorio y un armario de color marron.

-Te dejare sola para que te acomodes- y salió cerrando la puerta, tire mi maleta a un costado y me tire a la cama. Me quede mirando el techo pensando en todo durante diez minutos aproximadamente, hasta que alguien golpeo mi puerta.

-Adelante- Bella entro tímidamente.

-La cena ya esta lista- le sonreí y le dije que enseguida bajaba, me saque el enorme abrigo que tenia y la deje en la cama. Baje lentamente las escaleras y entre al comedor.

-Emily, ven siéntate-sonreí a Charlie y me senté. La cena paso tranquilamente, Charlie y Bella no eran de mucho hablar, en cuanto termine ayude a Bella a limpiar los platos.

-Gracias y Buenas Noches-Salio de la cocina y se subió las escaleras, definitivamente iba a ser difícil hablar con Bella.

-Emily será mejor que también vayas a dormir. Mañana es tu primer día de clases. Buenas Noches.

-Buenas Noches Tío Charlie- Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, mañana empezaría a desempacar. Saque mi toalla, mi champo favorito y me fui en dirección al baño, me encontré con Bella.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

¿-Te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunte sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Claro.

-Veras, como mañana es mi primer día, me mostrarías el instituto, no quiero perderme- admití sonrojándome.

-Si claro- entre al baño, sonreí satisfecha, podría pasar más tiempo con ella y conocerla un poco más. En cuanto salí del baño me puse mi pijama y acosté en mi cama, abrí la mesita de noche y encontré un libro titulado "Cumbres Borrosas". Mañana lo leería. Apague la luz y mire hacia la ventana, tenía una cortina un poco transparente, el cual podía ver la luna brillando, preguntándome que tal seria mi vida de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Primer Día de Clases.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Bella, el viaje fue muy silencioso y tranquilo, todo el trayecto mire el paisaje, los altos arboles verdes, el moho, todo era hermoso.

En cuanto llegamos al instituto me sentí muy observada.

-No les hagas caso- me dijo Bella.

-Lo intentare, ¿así fue cuando tu llegaste?

-Si, es muy raro ver alguien nuevo por aquí-Ahí fue cuando una chica de aspecto sencillo y anteojos se nos acerco.

-Hola Bella- Le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

-Ángela ella es mi prima Emily, Emily ella es mi amiga Ángela.

-Hola Emily es un placer-dijo mas segura- ¿De donde vienes?

-San Francisco- respondí. El timbre sonó.

-Ven te llevo a tu clase- asentí y la seguí, cuando doblamos por quinta vez ya me perdí, solo me guiaba por bella y los carteles colgando del techo, paramos frente a una puerta, al mirar por dentro ya estaban la mayoría de los alumnos.

-Gracias Bella, nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿no te molesta?- pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?-dijo son entender.

-No lo sé- dije avergonzada.

-Si, nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volteo y desapareció entre las personas, suspire y me dedique a entrar en el aula, los murmullos se hicieron presente cuando entre, me senté en un pupitre en la derecha hacia la pared, saque mi cuaderno, cuando sentí que la silla de mi lado moverse.

-Hola-me gire paa ver quien me había saludo y me encontré con un muchacho de gran sonrisa- Me llamo Marcus. Tú debes ser la nueva, cómo te llamas?

Me sorprendió un poco la confianza con la que me hablaba .le sonreí.

-Hola, soy Emily- respondí aun sorprendida, si todas las personas fueran como Marcus ya tendría muchos amigos, la mayoría solo se me quedaba mirando raro y chismoseaban cosas sobre la nueva, o sea yo. Al rato entro el profesor de química.

-Buenos Días- el profesor entro con varios libros encima suyo y los deposito en su escritorio, se acomodo la gafas y me miro-Tenemos una nueva alumna, señorita por favor- me pare me asiento y al sentir la mirada de todos me sonroje.-Hola a todos, soy Emily Swan, es un placer conocerlos.

-Muy bien puede tomar asiento señorita Swan- me senté, la verdad me sentía muy avergonzada.

-Trabajaran con sus compañeros de asiento, les entregare a cada grupo un libro y harán los ejercicios de la pagina 32, quien no tengo mi firma al final de la clase no se llevara los punto de hoy, a si que les sugiero que empiecen.

-¿Que dices comenzamos?-asentí, leí la primera pregunta y el la respondió como si fuera una respuesta que da todos los días, la mire sorprendida, últimamente me ando sorprendiendo mucho.

Se encogió de hombros-me encanta la química-dijo al ver mi mirada.

-Ya veo, a mi no se me da mucho. Prefiero la física.

El resto de la clase paso entre ejercicios y charlas, en cuando sonó el timbre nosotros ya teníamos las firmas en nuestros cuadernos. El timbre sonó y Marcus me acompaño hasta mi siguiente clase algebra en cambio el tenia historia. Preste toda mi atención a la profesora ya que no me iba demasiado bien el algebra, comprendí absolutamente todo lo que dijo ahora tenía que llevarlo a la practica la parte difícil, pedí a la profesora para pasar en la pizarra el cual accedió, fue increíble no era para nada difícil, lo hice tan bien que ni yo creí, la profesora me felicito y ya no me dejo sentarme hasta el final de la clase hice casi todos los ejercicios.

De camino a la cafetería me encontré con Marcus.

-¿Que tal algebra?-pregunto acomodándose la mochila en el hombro.

-Genial, comprendí todo lo que la profesora dijo. Estoy feliz-las personas nos miraban curiosas, sin darme cuenta choque con una chica y todos sus libros cayeron.

-Lo siento- dijimos al mismo tiempo las dos, Marcus y yo ayudamos a la chica a recoger sus libros.

-Aquí tienes Phoebe- dijo tímidamente y algo sonrojado. Sonreí. Creo…que ya se lo que sucede.

-Gracias Marcus- se sonrojo.

-Esperen ¿ya se conocen?- bueno eso era obvio, ambos asintieron.

-Perdón no me presente soy…

-Emily, todos hablan de ti- la mire confusa.

-Espera todos hablan de mi, pero nadie habla conmigo-Marcus me miro feo- a excepción de ti.

-Si la mayoría son todos unos bobos, se dejan llevar por los rumores-eso me molesto.

-¿Que rumores?- que yo sepa no hice nada peligroso, no mate a nadie, no fumo.

-Por que eres la prima de Isabella, todos dicen que eres igual de loca que ella.

-¿Por que todos creen que ella está loca? Eso no tiene sentido.

-Hay rumores de que ella se quiso suicidar, que le encontraron vagando sola por el bosque, esa clases de cosas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso es horrible y nada de eso es verdad, no conocía mucho a Bella pero no haría eso o…si, sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar eso pensamientos. Intentaría averiguar un poco más sobre Bella. Esta gente es tan superficial, ahora me alegro que nadie me hable, que crean lo que quieran, no me importa.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la cafetería- dije molesto por todos.

-Emily, los siento.

-No importa Phoebe, que piensen lo que quieran, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Puedes sentarte con nosotros si quieres- dijo Marcus.

-Lo siento, le prometí a Bella sentarme con ella.

-No importa, nos vemos Emily-Ambos se despidieron y fueron a sentarse con sus amigos, había tanta gente que no lograba distinguir a Bella, hasta que la visualice sentada con Ángela y unos cuantos amigos más.

-¿Bella?- termino de tomar su agua y me saludo.

-Ven siéntate son nosotros- asentí y me senté a su lado-Chicos ella es Emily mi prima.-Todos me saludaron con gesto- Emily ellos son Eric, Jessica, Mike y ya conoces a Ángela.

-Hola a todos- de nuevo toda la atención cayó en mí.

-¿Y Emily de dónde vienes?- pregunto Mike

-Soy de San Francisco.

-Wow genial, qué cambio ¿no?- asentí mientras comía el pedazo de pizza que tenia, respondía sus preguntas sin dar muchos detalles.

-Bella no vas a comer nada mas?- pregunte, solo tenía una manzana y su botella de agua.

-No, no tengo mucha hambre- dijo algo distante, Ángela se acerco un poco.

-Ella siempre come solo eso.

-Siempre es así de distante?

-No, desde que termino con Edward Cullen- asentí y cuando le iba a preguntar el por qué terminaron, Sonó el timbre.

El resto del día paso lento y aburrido, ninguna otra clase me había tocado con Marcus o con Phoebe, fueron los únicos en hablarme. Al sonar el timbre de la salida, fui al aparcamiento a esperar a Bella.

¡Emily, por aquí!- Grito Bella, la seguí hasta la camioneta, cuando a lo lejos pude visualizar entre los arboles a un hombre que nos miraba fijamente, no pude identificarlo ya que desapareció de la nada, parpadee varias veces y el hombre no había vuelto a aparecer- Que raro-pensé.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Bella desde la ventana del acompañante.

-No- entre al auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa.


End file.
